


Refound, rekindled, and reformed

by Queerlazuli



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Come Inflation, Eddie Brock is Bad at Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Precious Peter Parker, Rough Sex, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, abandoned peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerlazuli/pseuds/Queerlazuli
Summary: Au where peter parker is just a normal teen and an orphan in highschool, His crush/friend/bully, eddie brock mysteriously dies and peter is left broken and alone until he suddenly reappears, acting weirder then normal. Their already rocky friendship starts to fall apart when eddie starts to distance himself from peter and makes him depressed.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 7





	Refound, rekindled, and reformed

Coming soon, as soon as i find some inspiration


End file.
